Erotic Twister
by RedLines
Summary: KagaKuro. (yaoi) It's raining and the team can't go home, so Riko decides to make her fellow teammates play twister, Kagami and Kuroko are ending up in "awkward" or "erotic" positions. After the game, the rain still doesn't let up and Kuroko has to come over to his partner's house. A LOT OF FLUFF (do not judge the summary, please read the story). Kagami x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Hey guys, I do not own Kuroko no Basket, but I wish I did, which means I am a disclaimer. This is YAOI (boyxboy), don't like don't read, because this is Sparta. We did this game in class, with guys and girls on one mat (including me XD) and it looked so wrong…but it was fun. Please enjoy ^_^**

**P.S.- I won't do lemon, but A LOT of fluff, oh yeah, and A LOT of FAN SERVICE **

(~￣▽￣)~ 눈_눈 ಥ⌣ಥ ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ಠ_ಠ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

It was raining outside; rather, it looked like God was pouring buckets down on Earth. No one wanted to step outside of the gym, where they usually practiced their basketball training. Everyone was exhausted too, with Riko pressuring them to run a couple more laps than usual around the gym. Even the great ace, Kagami, was panting, and had sweat running from his forehead, to his cheeks.

"Riko, can we not run anymore? I think that everyone is extremely exhausted." The light haired boy said who seemed to pop out of nowhere, it wasn't much of a surprise, and the crew already got used to Kuroko's invisibility.

Riko was about to order the small guy another ten pushups, but she stopped once she saw that the whole team was barely standing and sweating gallons. "Fine, you can go." With relief, the boys ran into the locker room.

"Hey, where is Kuroko?", the red haired guy questioned, looking around slightly down, aiming his sight at Kuroko's short height.

"Kagami, I'm right here, I've been walking next to you all this time." Kuroko glanced up to the taller boy with his big blue eyes. Kagami was already used to his Misdirection, so he just looked to the shorter guy.

"What do you think what will happen after we get back to gym, it's raining outside, and we can't go home, or we will be drenched." Taiga grumbled as they headed into the showers (obviously separated by curtains), turning on the warm water, filling the room with steam.

Once they were done changing into their normal clothes, they grabbed their bags and exited the locker room back to where the short haired girl was waiting for them with a giant box next to her. An evil grin plastered on her face, sent shivers down the teammates' backs.

"Now, since we don't have anything to do, I found this game in the old closet in the girl locker room. It happens to be the game called Twister. It's a fun game and we should play it." She gets out the big mat covered in different colored circles and puts it down on the floor.

"So, I'm going to name which hands and feet go on which color. Rule number two, knees cannot touch the floor or you are out. Third rule, I am the spinner of the board!" She gets out the spinner board, while they put down their things on the floor.

"Sounds interesting, maybe we should try", Hyuuga says as they take off their shoes.

"Hehehe, this is a yaoi fangirl's dream, watching guys who are going to invade each other's personal space." She muttered to herself, so no one heard her, laughing evilly.

"Ok, we will have the first group go, who are: Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, and Izuki. A winner of these four will gets the ultimate year coupon to the town's best grill!" The chosen people walked closer to the Twister mat. Everyone was fired up. The Seirin's coach places her elegant finger on the red arrow and twirls it, till it stops at Blue for the left hand. "Blue, Left hand", the four guys pressed their left hands on the blue circles on the mat.

She spins it again, while the rest of the team watched them curiously, and the rain still didn't let up. This time it was right foot on the red, they all followed the instructions, however, that's when it was starting to get complicating. Kagami was behind the Kuroko, with his directly kneeling down; he had his hips up to the red haired guy's face. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was uncomfortable with the other people staring at him, he was just fine with it, he could hardly care.

Riko spins the red arrow again, and again, till they were at the most complicated positions ever. Hyuuga could've sworn he twisted his spine a couple times, and Izuki had a hard time reaching over at the yellow circle that was rather behind him. Then BAAM, he fell backwards on Hyuuga and they were both out, grumbling about them loosing.

Riko smirks at the Light and Shadow pair, 'Fufufu, this is going to be interesting!', she twirled the handle yet again, both weren't giving up. The position looked exactly how she wanted it. It wasn't Riko's fault that Momoi made her a fujioshi (yaoi fangirl), she couldn't help it but to let out a little fangirling squeak.

Kuroko was in a backwards position with his right hand on the red, left hand on the green, right foot on red and left foot on the green. Same with Kagami, however, he was directly on top of the smaller player, almost as if he was pressing him down. Their faces bare inches apart, Kuroko can feel the warm breath on his face, and their eyes locked together, staring at each other for a minute before Shinji had to giggle. "You guys get a long too well." He added, winking at the too.

As always Tetsuya had no reaction, but Kagami had his thick eyebrows arched, and his face was pulled into a scowl at the guy. "Shut up, what would you do, if you were me, huh?", but the team only chuckled slightly. Subsequently, continuing the game, Riko spins the spinner and the two move into another position, rather an erotic one.

"I guess this what you would call 69?" Hyuuga smirked at the sweating Kagami, and Kuroko who had his face near Kagami's groin area and his legs were spread out, his legs shaking for keeping distance between Kagami's face and his bottom.

"Don't give up, guys, this going to be the best game ever!" Satoshi said, while the girl coach got out her pink flip phone, photo shooting the sight from a million different point of views. Taiga of course was frowning with a slight blush on his face and Tetsuya was sweating loads and buckets, his face also slightly red.

"Shut up, and go take my place! Kuroko, give up, you don't really eat much anyway, I want the grill coupon!" Kagami grumbled underneath him as they switched their feet once Riko spun the turns again.

"Unfortunately I cannot, Kagami-kun, you see that my grill is close by to my place and it's very expensive. If I really do get a yearly coupon, then I will go there every day and not cook for myself at home. That means less work." The short blue hair guy muttered as his hand moved right under Kagami.

"Maybe we should stop, after practice; I think they are barely managing to do this. I say split the coupon and share it!" Furihata said with a concerning expression. It was true; the light and shadow pair were both shaking to not touch the ground with their knees and elbows.

"Fine, it's decided, Kagami and Kuroko are splitting the coupon to the town's best grill!" Riko announced and the pair fell, revealed to at least get half a coupon. Kagami fell on top of Kuroko out of exhaustion, sighing in another's ear.

"Kagami-kun, your heavy, I can't breathe-", Kuroko started to push away the heavy body, while the whole team watched in wonder. Suddenly, Kagami stood up, with his trademark frown on his face and a taint of pink covering his cheeks he walked straight to the bathroom, like a boss.

"Don't get me wrong, I need to do number one, and no dirty thoughts all of you!", Kagami called back closing the door to the bathroom, while the whole crew snickered.

"Yeah right, when are they going to end up together already?" Kawahara sighed, while Kuroko looked at him confused getting up and dusting himself and headed back towards his book bag, getting out a bottle of water, and quenching his thirst. His usual blank expression wasn't there anymore, his eyes had life in them, and his cheek bones were colored with slight pink. It looked like someone put make up on him, at least ten times prettier.

Once Kagami closed the door to the men's bathroom he slid down the smooth wall. Running his shaking hand through his dark red hair, he recalled the time when he was facing the 11th player's face. He never saw that face on Kuroko, the shadow player was good at making his emotions with his expressionless face. Their faces were bare inches apart, if he leaned a little bit closer-

_What the heck?! Why am I thinking about this?! This isn't the regular me! My heart is pounding, and it hurts like crap, shit, I need to cool off-_", he grumbled inside his head when he immediately looked down at his pants. His eyes widened, terrible horror painted on his face. "Th-this is-"

Yup, he was hard, hard for a guy. It was shocking to the team's ace; didn't he always run after girls, and like Momoi's big boobs? That reminded him of his personal basketball coach back in America, she did have big boobs, and she kisses everyone for a greeting, she kissed him several times, and he has always felt uncomfortable.

"Why must I of all people, have to go through this?" He grumbled, calming himself down. Before, he opened the bathroom door once again to return back to the gym. _'Should I deny it, or should I accept it and face the facts? Crap, this complicated.'_

The gym's lights were already off, and some of the players already left home. The rain wasn't any better, but they have called their parent's to pick them up home. However, Kagami lived separate from his family, so he had no one to pick him up. But his house was luckily very close to the Seirin High School. He caught sight of Kuroko, which was rare, because normally he would be never seen.

"Yo, Kuroko, what are you just standing there?" Kagami halted next to the small guy who looked out into the rain.

"I wonder how many ways I can go home. I can either run home with a binder on top of my head, because I didn't bring an umbrella, or I can just wait till the rain stops." He said as he looked up at the taller guy, who also was calculating how to get minimum wet from the rain to get home.

"My house is nearby, so it's ok if you come over, let's just hope that the old hag is there walking around naked." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"If you don't mind, I might as well join you." Kuroko said, as they bolted out of the gym into the freezing rain, hitting them square in the face, running down their cheeks and into their eyes, and drenching their jerseys and jackets to their skin. It stuck to them like an extra skin, along with their hair clinging to their necks and foreheads.

Finally, they reached a decent apartment building, quickly rushing into the doorway. They were soaked in water. Both of their minds were racing with thoughts, _'What will come after?' _

They scrambled into a well-lit elevator as they waited in silence, while it was going up and a soft jazz tune was playing in the background. Suddenly, Kagami broke the awkward silence, "After the rain lets up, you can go home, but for now let's chill!" he grinned at the pale boy who smiled back slightly. Returning the atmosphere to its regular state, they both smiled at each other while the elevator dinged open.

They walked to the certain apartment, and they entered Kagami's rather messy living room. "Kagami-kun, do you even clean your house?"

"Gah, stop reminding me that! Look, it isn't my fault that the woman who also visits here throws this all around the room. I don't even like her, and she ends up sleeping next to me when I wake up." Kagami pinched a hot pink bra between his index finger and his thumb, running to the bathroom, and dropping it into the laundry basket.

For some reason, Kuroko felt a pang in his chest, it wasn't pain, and neither was he having a heart attack. It was plain jealousy, because of that personal coach who occasionally visits him. He didn't like that his partner was sleeping next to a woman, or either living with him. It was weird, to have feelings such as these.

"Kuroko, are you ok? Don't go sleeping in my house because the rain is going to stop soon. But you can make yourself, I'll give you some of my clothes, while I will go fry something' to eat", he says as he takes off his jacket, followed by his white shirt, revealing his sculpted eight pack. Tetsuya can almost hear the wails of fangirls fainting at the sight (A/N: Yes, that includes you, my dear peeps ;)).

His muscles ripped at the shoulders, neck, and back. Kuroko tried so hard not to look; it was a challenge that he had to face, gulping in frustration.

"What are you just standing there for? You are going to catch a cold if you don't change quickly; the air conditioner is turned up to the max." He said and Kuroko followed his actions, taking off his jacket and shirt, he revealed his snow pale body, it was also well built, however skinny and moist from his drenched shirt.

While Kuroko had the trouble of taking his shirt over his head, Kagami decided to reach out his hand towards the small boy, to touch the tender skin. Just in time, he grabbed his right hand, with his left, pulling it back and tightening his grip. His knuckles grew white and once he removed his grip from his own wrist, there was a red hand print mark. Kagami cursed under his breathe, how would he now survive in the same room with guy he likes?

**~~Shall I add more? Hmm, give me some feedback and I shall continue~~(Yas, I am tricky ;P) **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of KagaKuro (I really like this pair)**

**My fellow Fujioshi potatoes, I love you and I always will! (Do you feel loved now?)**

**XD Im so happy anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Confessions

**Sorry about my spelling errors -.-' I don't read it over because I have limited time to write this so…please do not hate, because I love you forever and ever, my fujioshi potatoes**

**Once again, I do not own Kuroko no Basket, or the characters...just this story **

**Uh, I got 4 tests tomorrow…..high school is such a drag…and…(OMG I JUST DISCOVERED THAT THERE IS SUCH A THING AS YAOI JAPANESE DRAMA 0.0 I'M GONNA SOOOOO WATCH IT!)**

**Now please enjoy!**

Fierce looking red eyes raked over the pale skin of Kuroko, instantly snapping back to reality once the boy took off his shirt over his head and looked at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, where do I put my shirt?", he said is simply until he started to unzip his pants.

"W-Woah, Kuroko, what are you doing?!" Taiga grabbed the blue haired boy's arms from continuing him taking off his pants. Sure he had seen him change a billion of times, however this situation is different, and he was now at "Kagami's house", aka. The tiger's layer. The locker rooms are occupied by his teammates and men, it smells like sweat and cologne mixed together, which was not a good combination in fact.

"I'm taking off my pants" Kuroko said innocently, making eye contact with his fellow partner.

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious, I can see that, now go take a shower and undress there", the taller guy commanded. Kuroko didn't abject and entered the bathroom, locking it after himself quietly.

With a fail attempt at making something delicious, Kagami prepared steaming ramen, with pieces of juicy barbeque (obviously for himself). While the short boy was taking his so called shower, Taiga peeked outside the window through the blinds, it looked like a storm now; the trees' skinny branches swayed from side to side from the strong wind, the rain was furiously tapping against the window, and it was already rather late and he wouldn't allow _his _Kuroko to go home.

He sighed, as he started to clean up the living room. He closed his eyes and remembered some of the porn magazines he read, as he started to chant, "_I like women, big boobs and ass, plump lips, long eyelashes…_"

Once he opened his eyes to continue cleaning once again. He smiled to himself smugly, it's kind of working! _'Women with bikinis and G-strings, leggings and stockings, bras…_' He mentally started to sing in his head, and hum to himself.

W-E-I-R-D, this word would be enough to what he was doing right now. Humming a perverted tune that he is singing in his head, swinging his personal coach's bra over his head like a when a cowboy swings a lasso over his head. If Kuroko walked in on him-

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" A voice said near him, making him jump in surprise, and slowly turn around to look sideways at Kuroko who was standing behind him, with a small white towel hanging on his hips.

The porn magazine pictures that has just gave him immunity against Kuroko, just collapsed. He was about to leap at the sky blue eyed male. He was extremely frustrated, didn't he just remember all sorts of things in a porn magazine, w-why didn't it work?!

"Kagami-kun, it's ok if you like your coach so much that you swing her bras-", Kuroko said plainly, but the way he was saying it gave Taiga the vibe that he was slightly angry. Knowing him for a long time has paid off; he could now look through the steel mask of the phantom boy.

"It's not what it looks like! I just listened to th-this, um, country song in America that, uh, it resembled this thing." He points to the most awkward looking bra ever, it was hot pink with rice onigirl prints all over it.

"Is that Japanese?" He points out to it, just proving Kagami's lie wrong. "So you like her don't you?"

The fierce tiger's eyes widened in shock at the phantom boy, who now had his steel emotionless mask broken, actually this was his first time witnessing Tetsuya with his VERY emotional face. His cheeks were tainted with slight pink, the corners of his eyes had droplets of tears, and his mouth was furrowed into a small pout. He looked so cute; that he himself felt the chains of restraint break inside him, making his heart skips beats, hammering it painfully inside his chest.

"They are the same as all Cats even domestic ones. They are playful but are also at heart wild animals. However, once you get to tame them, they will stick by your side like soul mates", Tetsuya once read in a book. He can apply to that behavior of Kagami, he was definitely a tsundere.

Kagami's hand slowly reached up to the shorter player's face, using his thumb to wipe away the collecting tears in his eyes, making the 11th player squeak at the surprise. He carefully looked at Taiga's face to observe a small scarlet on his cheek bones.

Without saying anything, Kagami pressed his heated lips against pale tender ones. It was rather quick, both unsure if the each of them liked it or not. However, this only made the greedy red haired guy desperate for more, pushing Tetsuya's head closer to his, deepening their passionate kiss. Sparks danced on their lips that were in contact, neither of them pulling away. Humpback Whales were doing flip flops in the phantom player's stomach, which only made his face extremely red, like he had a fever.

They pulled away for air, both panting, like Riko just ordered them to run a couple miles. The maroon eyed guy smirked looking straight at Kuroko, "Me, like that old hag? Then please explain why I gave you a kiss right now?"

But the light haired boy's response was only to hug his skinny arms around the giant torso that radiated heat even if the apartment was freezing and he was shirtless. "You are lucky, Kagami-kun, you are the second only person I reveal my real emotions to."

"Who is the first one?" The well-built teen asked, squinting his eyes at Kuroko's wet hair, geez, is this kid trying to get hypothermia? He wrapped one of his arms around the short player and placed another of his giant hands on the moist hair.

"My mom", Tetsuya said looking up dreamily at Kagami, who sighed, relieved. "Kagami-kun, kneel down a bit."

The 10th player kneeled to Tetsuya's height, when his face was suddenly grabbed my two soft palms and his face was pulled closer once again into a firework kiss. This time, the hungry pair wanted more. The light licked the bottom lip of his shadow, who let him permission to enter his tongue. Their fiery tongues danced together in fury; however, Kagami was dominating the short boy, pressing him on the couch nearby.

**Sorry, this one is short (seriously, gomenasai!) **

**Should I put this as M Rated later on? **

**Guys~ I didn't study…..;-; please wish me luck for the horror tomorrow TT^TT**


	3. Chapter 3: Showers

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I had a bunch of tests this week -.-'**

**Just to give you a heads up, I will keep this PG-13 rated (sorry for the people who wanted M rated, Im very embarrassed if I write M-rated stories, I will hide under the couch and won't come out for two weeks, lol XD) **

**Please don't hate, and sorry for mistakes….Love you my Fujoshi potatoes out there ~('-'~) **

The big guy grabbed Kuroko's small shoulders pinning him on his cluttered couch, pressing his lips more onto the pale ones, not satisfied enough. The sky hair colored boy opened his mouth a bit more, letting Kagami's tongue rampage in his mouth. Both of them had slight taints of pink on their cheekbones and noses, indicating that they did have feelings for each other, or was it from lack of oxygen that Kuroko was turning redder and redder each second? The 10th player couldn't differentiate, was the short boy really attracted to him, the tsundere tiger, who always gave off intimidating aura.

'Is he under my pressure? Does he really want this?' Taiga's head floated with unsecure thoughts as he finally pulled away from panting Kuroko who opened his squinted eyes revealing sky blue orbs staring back at him. He let out a soft sigh at the embarrassed at the tall boy who looked hungrily at the boy. 'What to say?! What to say?! I don't want this to be very awkward between us!' He screamed in his head as he started to straighten up into his standing position.

He walked into his room, pulling out one of his giant shirts from his closet and a pair of his own boxers that were the smallest in his collection. He returned to the Tetsuya-who-only-had-a-towel around his hips sitting on a chair at the dinner table eating from the cup of delicious ramen that Kagami prepared. He placed the clothes on the opposite side of the table and looked at Kuroko as he muttered, "Change." Then, he turned around walking off into his own bathroom, slamming his door as he usually did.

'What just happened?' The 11th player wondered as he stuffed another mouth full of irresistible noodles, well, Kagami did taste better than this of course. At the thought, he touched his still warm lips from the make out session that he just had with his basketball partner. He licked his bottom pale lip, to see if he still had Kagami's taste. It did, but it was already faint, deep dark chocolate and mint. He slipped his wet tongue on his moistened lips once again, savoring the taste.

As Kagami slammed the door behind him, he instantly looked into the mirror. Indeed he looked like one of those tomato faced idiots. He lightly slapped his cheeks, as he narrowed his eyes, _'Stop your whining, moron, and get over with it._' He stripped his pants; apparently he already took off his shirt in the living room. He turned the shower to a boiling temperature, loving as the burning sensation hit his tired back and thighs. The steam was thick and Kagami had a bad time figuring out where the soap was. He wasn't even sure if he could hear well either, because he heard the door burst open revealing the cute blue haired shorty. Oh right, we are talking about Tetsuya Kuroko, the moving shadow player.

Not just any blue hair shorty, he was a _cute as hell _blue hair shorty, because he was wearing the shirt that Kagami gave him. Huh?! Where were the pants?

Luckily, the shirt that was to "small" on the 10th player has covered the hips and front of Kuroko. He stared at the tender legs of Tetsuya; gulping at the site he traced his moist tongue over his lips slowly. He eyes grazed higher and higher till they reached the hem of the "small" shirt, squinting at it to see more. The innocent male sneezed, looking around, "Kagami-kun, I can't see you", he replied with his monotonous voice.

"You don't have to", Kagami called back, nervously. They stood there in silence for a couple minutes, only the running water was heard, until the red haired guy mumbled, "So, why are you here?"

"Um, well you see that the storm outside has increased into a Category 2 hurricane, and my clothes aren't dry", he said, "So can I stay at your place?"

'_At first, I thought I wanted him to stay in the apartment before we kissed. But after the kiss, doesn't he realize the tension? I mean now it's kind of awkward…And if he stays over, I might as well do more than kissing, who knows?'_ Taiga rinsed off himself, and turned off the shower.

"Yeah, I guess you can stay", Kagami tried to grasp a towel that always hung on the hook near the shower, but there was no towel. He remembered that Tetsuya used it for himself. He turned his attention at the 11th player, who was about to exit the bathroom. An evil idea-well, not particularly evil, sparked through his head, and on Kagami's instinct, he spoke out. "Darn, I can't find my towel, hey, Kuroko, can you get me the towels in the lower cabinet? The floor is really slippery here"

"Hai", the oblivious shorty said as he turned around, facing back towards Kagami who started to tippy toe towards that little- He froze, as Kuroko knelt down and opened the wooden cabinet, sticking out his hips right in the red head's face. That soft plump ass, without no underwear?

This time Kagami really slipped and fell on the floor with a giant thud, his face up, he growled. He looked up, to see Kuroko looking down on him, and under his shirt-

"Kagami is a pervert", Kuroko stretched his shirt further down with a flushed face, before backing out the door. Slightly calling back, "Pervert~, pervert~, pervert~"

'_B-But I just slipped, but from the start, that was kind of my true intention_', Kagami stood up on his feet grumbling under his breath before himself kneeling down and grabbing a white small towel from the cabinet and whipping himself down, before wrapping the cloth on his hips and exiting the humid bathroom.

Once he entered his bedroom, it was so clean that he couldn't find a particle of dust lying in his site. However, Kuroko was lying under his black and white covers, watching the flat screen plasma TV that was attached on the opposite wall. Kagami glanced at the screen before jumping back surprised, letting out a gasp, to see a very frightening…Paranormal Activity 4?

He snapped his head to Kuroko who seemed unfazed at the sights. Other than that, Kagami was TERRIFIED of ghosts. He hated the thought of air grabbing out of nowhere and fling you anywhere. He instantly ran to his closet looking for boxers to fall asleep in. "Fall Asleep" maybe…He doubts it.


End file.
